Strawberry Flavor
by Pumpkin Ite
Summary: Apa yang Sungmin dan Kyuhyun lakukan di balkon kamar mereka pada malam hari dengan benda berperasa strawberry milik Kyuhyun?/ Drabble/ Kyu!Min/ Aggressive!Min/ Yaoi/ Enjoy!


**Strawberry Flavor **

Cho Kyuhyun - Lee Sungmin

Rated M

Drabble/YAOI/OOC/typo(s)/implicit

length: 567words (exclude title and a/n part)

witten by Pumpkin Ite

enjoy

* * *

Sungmin mengetuk-ketuk jemarinya diatas meja bundar yang ia gunakan untuk menopang dagu. Kedua bola matanya bergerak gelisah seakan tak sabar dengan sesuatu. Merasa bosan akhirnya ia pun menidurkan kepalanya di atas meja, dengan jemari yang masih mengetuk pelan meja bundar tersebut.

Suara pintu balkon yang di geser membuat Sungmin kembali mengangkat kepalanya. Menatap menuntut kearah lelaki tinggi yang tengah berdiri di depan pintu balkon dengan cengiran bodoh miliknya.

"Kenapa kau begitu lama Kyu? Aku hampir mati bosan menunggumu disini." Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum meminta maaf lalu mendudukan dirinya di samping Sungmin. Tangan kananya merogoh saku jaketnya lalu mengeluarkan sebuah kotak berwarna pink dengan corak buah strawberry diatasnya. Sungmin yang melihat hal itu dengan segera tersenyum senang lalu membuka kotak itu secepat mungkin. Menghiraukan wajah Kyuhyun yang kini telah memerah sempurna.

"Rasa strawberry! Ayo cepat pakai Kyu!" Sungmin memposisikan dirinya berjongkok dibawah Kyuhyun dan dengan lancang menarik turun celana tidur beserta dalaman pria tersebut hingga kini kain-kain tersebut menggantung di lutut pria tinggi itu. Memakaikan benda berperasa strawberry tersebut pada milik Kyuhyun yang sudah setengah tegang.

Tersenyum nakal, Sungmin mengecup milik Kyuhyun lalu melepas celananya sendiri. Memposisikan tubuhnya membelakangi Kyuhyun hingga kini pria tersebut dapat melihat bokong putihnya dan cincin merah muda yang telah berkedut nakal seakan mengundang nuklir berperasa strawberry milik Kyuhyun untuk segera membobol cincin tersebut. And it seems like, they will play hard this night.

Kyuhyun yang melihat tingkah agresif sang hyung hanya bisa menelan ludah gugup lalu dengan iseng menyentuh kulit bokong Sungmin yang sehalus sutra. Lalu keasikan hingga tak sadar bahwa tangannya sendiri mulai membelai-belai seduktif bokong Sungmin yang mulai memerah karena dinginnya angin malam. Mereka sedang berada di balkon, ingat?

Sungmin yang bokongnya tengah dielus sayang oleh Kyuhyun pun refleks membungkukan tubuhnya hingga bagian depan tubuhnya menempel seluruhnya di atas meja bundar tersebut. Membuat Kyuhyun dapat melihat cincin merah muda Sungmin dengan lebih jelas yang demi Tuhan, sungguh mengagumkan. Membuatnya tak bisa menahan diri hingga kini lidah panjangnya bergerak lihai menelusuri cincin merah muda tersebut. Menusuk dan menjilatinya hingga desah demi desah mengalun keluar dari bibir Sungmin begitu saja.

"Go inside me, full me with your big weapon darling, my hole needs you!" Kyuhyun semakin merasa panas saat mendengarnya. Miliknya pun sudah berdiri sepenuhnya karena godaan-godaan kecil yang ia lakukan pada tubuh super sensitive Sungmin. Tangan kananya merengkuh pinggang Sungmin, sedang tangan kirinya mulai mengarahkan miliknya untuk menembus cincin merah muda Sungmin yang perlahan mulai merekah seiring jebolan kejantanan Kyuhyun padanya. Dan dengan satu geraman panjang, hingga akhirnya seluruh kejantanannya berhasil menembus Sungmin. Membuat pria yang lebih kecil menjerit nikmat karenanya.

"Ugh, go hard darling! Angggh~"

.

.

Kyuhyun bersandar pada bedstand dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya. Lengan kanannya merengkuh tubuh mungil Sungmin yang tengah bergelung di bawah selimut seranya mengusap lembut pinggang hyung kesayangannya tersebut. Sungmin hari ini benar-benar penuh semangat, tanpa kenal lelah ia terus menerus meminta Kyuhyun untuk memuaskan dirinya. Padahal biasanya lelaki itu justru yang paling pasif saat diajak berhubungan badan. Mengingat hal tersebut membuatnya tersenyum geli sendiri.

Di tatapnya wajah damai Sungmin lalu dengan lembut ia kecup kening Sungmin. Membawa dirinya untuk merebah diatas kasur dengan tubuh yang menghadap ke arah Sungmin dan kedua lengan yang masih setia merengkuh tubuh Sungmin dengan posesif. Dan senyum hangat itu kembali menghiasi wajah Kyuhyun saat melihat Sungmin yang tanpa sengaja mengigaukan namanya.

"Selamat malam hyung, jaljayo."

Dan satu tarikan pada lampu tidur itu meredupkan penerangan di kamar dengan sejuta kenangan tersebut.

.

.

KKEUT!

.

.

Gabisa tidur, akhirnya jadilah drabble ini, maaf gajelas ya, dan maaf kalo seadanya.

Buat noona bakal aku publish sekaligus sampe tamat, jadi kalian harus sabar, maaf jika ada yg menunggu. Dan untuk insane, aku butuh seseorang untuk membantu menuliskan ff tersebut, jika tidak ada yg bersedia maka mungkin ff itu akan aku discontinue saja. Maaf jika keputusan ini pun juga mengecewakan

Selamat idul adha, dan selamat ulang tahun uri donghae~

Contact me on twitter, **itechaan**


End file.
